Nyár Konohában
by Sou Yukina
Summary: De szeretném már, hogy nálunk is nyár legyen. Na de ez egy kicsit felmelegít mindenkit
1. Strand

Gőzerővel megérkezett Konohába a nyár. Mindenki nagy örömmel fogadta az első forró napsugarakat(sőt, túlságosan is forrók). A délutánok annyira elviselhetetlenek voltak, hogy rengeteg ninja nem kapott küldetést, mert még a legegyszerűbbtől is meghaltak volna, ilyen hőségben. Legtöbben ilyenkor a partot veszik célba, és ez a 7-es csapatot sem kivételezi. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke és Kakashi-sensei is nyílegyenest a tenger hűsítő vize felé vették az irányt. A fiúk sima fürdőnadrágban pózoltak, míg Sakura rózsaszín bikinije minden férfi tekintetet magával ragadott, bár pont azt a személyét nem akiét kellett volna. Sasuke teljesen elborzadva nézte a tenger kék vizét, majd egy annál kékebb szempárral találta szembe magát.

-Sasuke itt a napolaj, ideje, hogy védekezz a napsugaraktól. Szóval kenyd le magad, és irány a víz!

-Usuratonkachi, én inkább a parton maradok.

-HOGY MIII? Na neeem. Ilyet nem csinálsz. Most rögtön elkezdesz kenyekedni, és 10 percen belül a vízben akarlak látni.

-De...

-Semmi de. Gyerünk, nem várok rád egész nap. - majd Naruto a víz felé indult.

-Ej, de ha beléd eresztem a Chidorimat, de fogsz még ugrálni. - Sasuke suttogva morgolódott.

-Hallottam! - vigyorgott a szőke.

Jól is haladt az Uchiha a kenyceficézéssel, de a hátával akadt némi problémája. Nem tudta teljesen felvinni az olajat. Naruto látta, hogy Sasuke kénytelenkedik a parton, ezért kiment a vízből és elindult vissza, barátja felé.

-Add, segítek.

-Kösz, de magam is bírom.

-Ne hülyéskedj már, teme. Add ide az üveget.

-Mondtam, hogy bírom egyedül, na de te miért nem olajozod le magad? - jött a kíváncsi kérdés.

-Mint láthatod, nekem nincs rá szükségem, mivel a bőröm pár árnyalattal sötétebb az átlagnál.

Sasuke kénytelen volt végignézni a kidolgozott felsőtesten. Szemeivel követett minden csepp tengervizet, le egészen a fürdőgatyáig. Ekkor jutott el a tudatáig, hogy pontosan mit is csinál. _~Naruto a barátom. És egyébként is fel kell élesztenem a klánomat, de ezt egy lánnyal kell megtennem, nem egy hülye dobe-val, főleg ha az fiú.~ _De mégis a tekintete nem tudott leválni azokrol a hasizmokról.

-Ööö... Sasuke? Jól vagy? Úgy bámulsz rám, mintha... - Naruto elharapta a mondatot, mert barátja dühös tekintetével találkozott - Nem mondtam semmit.

De ez Narutónak elég okot adott arra, hogy elkezdjen azon agyalni, Sasuke mégis mit érezhet iránta. _~Barát? Rivális? Szerető?~ _Az utolsót úgy hessegette el, ahogy jött.

A nap még mindig kínozta a falut, de a lakosokat ez nem zavarta. A falu apraja nagyja lent volt fürdeni a tengeren, és hihetetlenül jól szórakoztak. Naruto tekintetét nem kerülhette el Sakura rózsaszín csodája, de Hinata csodálatos mellei sem. Jót csorgatta a nyálát rajta, amit az említett észre is vett.

-Naruto, sz-szeretnél valamit? - Hinata pirult is rendesen Naruto nézésétől.

-Ah, bocsika. Csak rajtad felejtettem a szememet. Nem tudtalak nem észrevenni. - rókavigyor következett(várható volt :P).

-K-k-köszi. Ezt a fürdőruhát pont a te kedvedért, ve-vettem fel.

-Oooh? Tényleg? Szupi! Nagyok szépen köszö... - a vége lemaradt, mert a strandlabda pont Naruto fejét vette célba, és telibe talált.

-Bocsi Naruto! - kiáltott Sakura - Jöttök játszani?

-Persze, Sakura-chan! - kiáltott vissza Naruto - Hinata, gyere te is. Legyünk mi párban.

Hinata oda meg vissza volt a boldogságtól, Sasuke kevésbé. Szem- és fültanúja volt egy kiépülő szerelemnek. Nem is maga a szerelem zavarta, hanem, maga sem tudja miért, az piszkálta a csőrét, hogy Naruto ilyen kedves egy lánnyal. Mintha gyenge féltékenység ragadta volna magával, bár ezt próbálta erősen titkolni. Felvette a 'póker arcot' és mintha mi sem történt volna, elindult a játszadozók felé. Kakashi ott pihent egy hatalmas napernyő alatt, arcára fektette drága "Gyere, gyere paradicsom" című könyvét. Ahogy Sasuke haladt el mellette, hirtelen felült és megragadta a srác kezét.

-Ha elakarnál mondani valamit, én itt vagyok.

Sasuke kirántotta a lebilincselt végtagot és egy dühös pillantás kíséretében megszólalt.

-Köszi sensei, de megvagyok nélküled is.

Kakashi a srác hátát nézte, de Gai még ebben is megzavarta.

-Mond csak Kakashi, egy kő-papír-olló meccset lejátszunk?

-Na és mi legyen a tét? Mert gondolom tét nélkül nem vagy hajlandó belekezdeni.

-Hmm... Igazad van. Mondjuuuk... Legyen... Ha nyersz, megveszem neked a "Gyere, gyere paradicsom" legújabb kiadványát.

-Ohoho. Ez elgondolkodtató. Valami nagyot akarsz cserébe, ha már ilyesmiben játszol. Na és mi van akkor, ha esetleg te nyersz?

-Nos akkor...

* * *

><p><strong>Na mi lesz Gai kívánsága? És mégis egyáltalán, hogy fog végződni a kis csatározás bozontos-sensei és Kakashi-sensei között? A következő fejezetben fény derül erre is :D<strong>


	2. Küldetések

-Nos akkor... Nos akkor segítesz nekem összehozni Lee-t Sakurával.

-Hogy mivan? - kiáltozott Kakashi.

-Halkabban, te Casanova. - csitítgatta Gai - Lee nagyon maga alatt van, mert Sakura még rá se néz. Viszont szemmel láthatóan, az Uchiha kölyök egyáltalán nem érdeklődik a te kis kunoichi tanítványod iránt. Ezért szeretném ha segítenél, hogy összehozzam a tanítványomat a tieddel.

-Te megvagy húzatva? Mit képzelsz, Sakura mikor szeretne bele Lee-be? Az életben soha.

-Éppen ezért kérem a segítségedet. Egy zseni vagy, vagy mi a szösz, nem? Biztosan kitudsz találni valamit.

-Na jó. "Gyere, gyere paradicsom" vs párösszehozás. Hajrá!

=Kő-papír-olló! - némi csönd.

-Hurrá! Ekkora mázlit!

-Na ne már... Ilyen nincs...

-Nos akkor holnaptól indul a hadművelet, Sakura és Lee egymásba habarodására.

-Teljesen összezavart a kérésed. Visszavágót!

-Az ígéret szép szó, ha betartják úgy jó. Nos, találj ki holnapig valamit, és akkor rögtön kezdhetjük is.

-Oké, oké. Értettem. Meglesz, de most hadjál békén. Élvezni akarom a pihenőmet.

-Holnap ugyanitt.

Ugyanebben az időben, Naruto Hinatával, míg Sakura Inoval éppen a strandlabdának okoztak némi sérüléseket.

-Gyerünk Ino! Üsd ahogyan csak bírod! - Sakura nem bírta ki, hogy ne üvöltsön.

-Oké, homlokbajnok. Na akkor...

Repült is a labda, amit Hinata fogadott. Visszaküldte az ellenfélnek, majd vissza. Naruto jól szórakozott, egy darabig. Már régóta kerülgette valami nagyon rossz érzés. Amint hátrafordult, Sasuke szomorú szemeivel találta szembe magát. _~Most meg mi a baja? Miért ilyen letört?~ _Naruto nem értette, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy okozott Hinatának némi fejfájást a lassú gondolkodása miatt. Mivel a drága szőke álmodozó nem ütötte meg a labdát, és az előtte landolt a vízen.

-Ó a francba! - dühöngött Naruto.

=Huráá! Nost akarunk valamit a győzelmünkért, nyeremény gyanánt.

-És mégis mi lenne az? - értetlenkedett Naruto.

=Egy csókot!

-Hm?

-Egy csókot akarunk, amit Hinatának adsz.

-MIVAN? - ránézett a lányra, aki szemmel láthatóan, majd elrepül boldogságában, és hát Naruto nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek - Hinata, szabad?

-P-p-persze.

És hosszú percek múlva elcsattant egy csók. Először nagyon rövid ideig tartott, aminek Hinata nem örült. Narutonak viszont megtetszett a dolog, majd magához ölelte a lányt, és egy olyan csókkal ajándékozta meg a szőke, hogy Hinata majdnem elájult. Sakura és Ino is csak pirulva nézték, ahogy Naruto beleveti magát a dologba. Nem képzelték volna a szőke bajkeverőről, hogy ilyesmit is tud. Sasuke nem tudta levenni a szemét Narutórol, és nem tudta neki megbocsájtani, hogy így csókolja azt a lányt. _~Nem beszélek vele. Ebből elegem van. De miért aggódok én ez miatt? Csak nem... Szerelmes lettem Narutóba? NEEEM!~ _Sasuke nem tudott megbirkózni a gondolattal. Egyszerűen nem volt képes fenntartani a 'póker arcot' és feladta. Fájdalom és keserűség tükröződött szemében, és már a sírás határait súrolta. Naruto és Hinata végre elváltak, némi oxigén reményében. Szegény Hyuuga lánynak lekellet feküdnie(Naruto vitte el őt a fekvőhelyéig), mert egy kicsit eszméletlen volt. Olyan hirtelen jött számára ez az egész, hogy naiv agyacskája felmondta a szolgálatot.

Eközben, Naruto felfigyelt Sasuke reakciójára is. Ahogy lerakta Hinatát, rábízta őt Sakurára és Inora, azzal az ürüggyel, hogy valamit sürgősen el kell intéznie. Majd hátat fordított a lányoknak, és elviharzott. Hosszú kutatás után, végre rálelt arra, akit keresett. Sasuke nekidőlve egy nagy sziklának, éppen gondolataival és könnyeivel küszködött.

-Sasuke? Jól vagy? Amikor megláttalak a parton, a... a... a csók után, olyan érzésem volt, hogy mindjárt elsírod magad. Mi a baj?

-Semmi közöd hozzá. Inkább hadj békén. - majd fogta magát és elment. Narutót ez a helyzet nagyon kezdte zavarni. A nap további részében Sasuke állandóan kerülte a szőke társaságát. Narutónak tele lett a hócipője, és eldöntötte, hogy elmegy Tsunadehoz.

* * *

><p><strong>Másnap reggel<strong>

-Nos Kakashi? Milyen tervel álltál elő?

-Te még nem gondoltad meg magad? Hát azt hittem, hogy elfelejted az egészet, de be kell látnom, hogy nem.

-Várj. Ha nem is azért jöttél, hogy megoszd a tervedet, ami nincs is, akkor mit csinálsz erre?

-Éppen Sasuket kerestem. Szerettem volna beszélni vele. Na de ez most nem fontos. Ha már ennyire elszánt vagy, segítek neked ebben a hozzuk-össze-a-párt tervben. Na de ha sikerül, akkor megveszed nekem a könyvet?

-Persze , hogy meg! Na? Akkor mit kellene tennünk?

-Mondjuk Lee külsejével nem lehetne valamit kezdeni?

-Soha! Azaz ő saját stílusa! Olyan jól áll neki.

_~Az ő stílusa, mi? Na ezt mond annak, aki füvet eszik, mert én nem veszem be.~ _Kakashi egy enyhe mosolyt rejtett el maszkja alá.

-Nos? B terv?

-Nehezebb lesz, mint gondoltam. Na akkor... Legyen ez... Meg ez... És még ez is... - csak suttogás hallatszik.

-Oké. Ez jónak hangzik. Akkor csináljuk!

Kakashi és Gai elmentek Tsunadehoz, hogy megkérjék valamire.

-...Akkor lehet?

-Persze. Ebben én is részt akarok venni.

-Oké. A hozzuk-össze-a-párt akció kezdetét veszi! - Gai szokásos lelkesedésével fogott hozzá.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi és Sakura<strong>

-Sakura, holnap egy nagyon fontos és nagyon veszélyes küldetésre mész Lee-vel. Most edzünk, hogy holnapra ne legyenek gondok.

-Oké sensei. Na de miféle küldetés? És hova?

-Azt majd holnap Tsunade elmondja neked.

-Értettem.

-Akkor kezdjük is ...most!

* * *

><p><strong>Gai és Lee<strong>

-Lee, fiam. Holnap virrad fel a legszebb nap az életedben.

-És miért sensei?

-Holnap küldetésre mész Sakurával. Csak ti ketten.

-Tényleg? - Lee majdnem kiugrott a bőréből örömében.

-Igen. De most 20.000 fekvőtámasz! Utána 25.000 felülés! Sokat kell, hogy edz, ha megakarod védeni életed szerelmét!

-Igen sensei!

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunadenál<strong>

-Tsunade-obaachan, szeretnék kérni tőled valamit. - Naruto szokásos ajtóstól-a-házba stílussal lépett be a Hokage irodájába.

-Hányszor mondjam, hogy felfogd? Ne obaachan-ozz már le! Hokage-sama vagyok neked, taknyos!

-Oké, oké. Most mondhatom?

-Persze. Nyögd ki gyorsan amit akarsz, utána húzz el.

-Szeretnék egy közös küldetést Sasukeval.

-Történt valami? - Tsunade rögtön a legrosszabbra gondolt.

-Hát... Valamiért elkezdett kerülni engem, és küldetés alkalmával tudok csak vele beszélni, így kellene egy, ahol lerendezhetem az ügyünket.

-Rendben van. Menj és értesítsd Sasukét, hogy holnap küldetésre mentek. Csak ti ketten.

-Köszi, Tsunade-obaachan! - Naruto csak cukkolásból még a nyelvét is kinyújtotta a Hokagenak.

-NARUTOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Milyen küldetést kap Naruto és Sasuke? Na és Sakura meg Lee? Vajon Kakashi terve sikerrel zárul? Ez a következő fejezetből majd kiderül.<strong>


	3. Sakura és Lee

**Másnap reggel Konoha keleti kapujánál**

-Jó reggelt Lee-san. - köszöntötte Sakura mai társát, nem éppen lelkesen.

-Jó reggelt kívánok, Sakura-san. - Lee még ezt a köszöntést is mennyeinek érezte.

-Akkor indulhatunk?

-Persze. Az első helyszín innen elég messze van, ugye?

-Hát igen. Sietnünk kell, ha a küldetés másik részével is készen akarunk lenni a mai nap folyamán.

-Okés. Akkor hajrá!

_~Tsunade-sama engem megakar öletni? Egy ilyen energiabomba mellet megfogok hallni. Ilyen nincs._

_"Sakura, Lee. Holnap egy nagyon fontos küldetésre mentek. Lehet, hogy hangzásra nem olyan nagy dolog, de viszont annál fontosabb. A küldetésetek első fele abból áll, hogy elmentek Vízesés ország területére, és a fővárosból kikergetitek a banditákat, akik terrorizálják az ott lakókat. Segítetek a falusiaknak a védelmi rendszer felállításában, utána indultok a küldetésetek második felének helyszínére. Egy gyermekotthonban kell vigyáznotok, az ott élő gyerekekre, amíg az igazgató és az felesége elmennek egy kicsit szórakozni. Értettétek?"_

_Mégis miféle küldetés ez?~_

-Sakura-san, jól érzed magad? - Lee aggodalmasan nézett a lányra.

-Oh. Persze. _~Milyen figyelmes. Rögtön észrevette, hogy valami bajom van.~_

-Segítséééég! Segítsééég! - messziről segélykiáltás hallatszódott.

-Ez ki lehet? - Sakura aggódni kezdett.

-Nézzük meg.

-Rendben.

Némi távolságtétel után, megérkeztek a hang forrásához. Két kisgyermek kiáltozott egy óriási szikla előtt.

-Mi történt? - jött Sakura kérdése.

-Kaoru-chan bement ebbe a lyukba, mert beleesett a labdánk... Utána meg jött ez a nagy szikla és betemette. Már kb 2 perce nem beszél velünk... Lehet, hogy... - szegény kislány sírva fakadt már a gondolattól, hogy barátja meghalt.

-Segítünk! - Lee meg sem várta Sakura válaszát, odament a sziklához, megragadta az alját, és emelni kezdte.

-Lee-san nem fogod bírni csak simán felemelni.

-Csak figyelj, drága Sakura-san. - Lee behunyta a szemeit - 2. kapu Pihenés Kapuja nyílj meg!

Sakura se köpni, se nyelni nem tudott, amikor Lee bőre bevörösödött, majd mint egy kis kavicsot, úgy dobta el azt a pár tonnás szikladarabot.

=Azta mindenit! - Sakura és a kislány egyszerre fejezték ki ámulatukat.

-Kaoru-chan, Kaoru-chan! - Lee észre sem vette, hogy Sakura éppen megdicsérte. Azonnal a fiút próbálta magához téríteni.

-Add Lee, megvizsgálom.

Sakura pár kézjel után, már a zöld chakrájával vizsgálta a fiút, majd utána ismét pár pecsét következett, és a zöld chakra az egész testét körbe fogta Kaorunak. A kis srác pár pillanat múlva párat pislogott és könnyes arccal ölelte át Sakurát.

-Most már nem lesz baj. Menjetek haza.

A gyerekeknek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Már mentek is.

Sakura és Lee folytatták küldetésüket. _~Azta. Lee még arra is figyelt, nehogy a fiúnak baja essen. Én ha az öklömmel összetöröm a sziklát, nem biztos, hogy apró darabokra hullik szét, és egy nagyobb bizony ráeshetett volna Kaorura. Lee is összetörhette volna a tai jutsujával, de nem tette. Inkább felemelte a szikladarabot és úgy mentette ki a fiút.~_

-Ügyes voltál, Lee-san.

-Köszönöm Sakura-san. Továbbá elnézést szeretnék kérni, hogy olyan sokat vacakoltam a sziklával. Most kevesebb időnk maradt. - mentegetőzött a fiú.

-Semmi baj.

Végre elérték Vízesés ország fővárosát. A banditák elsőből kiszúrták az érkező ninjákat, mivel Lee nem volt hajlandó rejtőzködni.

-Ninják Konohából? Biztos meglépett az egyik falusi, amikor nem figyeltünk eléggé.

-Azonnal hadjátok el a fővárost! - kiabálta Lee.

-Azt esheted, kölyök! - az egész bagázs, akik a fővárosban voltak, kimentek elintézni a két fiatalt. Hát nem tudták, hogy mire vállalkoznak. Némi harc után a banditák megfeleződtek, de Sakurát egy óvatlan pillanatban hátulról elkapták, és egy bandita előröl leakarta ütni. Lee felfigyelt a bajra és rögtön a kunoichi segítségére sietett. Hátával védte a lányt az ütéstől.

-Bocsi Lee-san.

-Nem gond. Intézzük el őket egyszer s mindenkorra.

-Benne vagyok.

Pár erősebb ütés, és a banda fülét-farkát behúzva menekült el. A két fiatalt ünnepelni kezdték, de a pár nem pihent. Azonnal nekifogtak a védelmi rendszer kialakításának. Amikor készek lettek, már mentek is tovább. Sakura ismét Lee-n kezdett el gondolkodni._ ~Amint észrevette, hogy bajban vagyok, rögtön a segítségemre sietett. Az életét kockáztatta miattam. Valahogy kezdem megkedvelni. Valamiért jobban vonz engem, mint Sasuke... MIVAN? Miket gondolok? Bár, mintha mégis ez lenne a helyzet...~ _

Útközben, a gyermekotthon felé, Lee még egy öregasszonynak is segített hazavinnie a nehéz motyóját. Pontosítsunk: megfogta a nénike cuccait és a hátára vette, utána fogta az asszonyt és a kezeiben vitte hazáig. _~Most meg kedves. A nénike arcáról lelehetett olvasni a háláját. Hihetetlen ez a fiú!~_

Végre megérkeztek az otthonig. Az igazgató és a felesége végre elmehettek egy kicsit kikapcsolódni. A gyerekek nagyon rosszcsontok, de Lee türelme határtalan. Nem bántotta a srácokat, inkább megmagyarázta nekik, hogy miért ne csinálják azt, amit csinálnak. Sakura a babákkal volt elfoglalva, de hamarosan jött társa segíteni._ ~Olyan jól áll neki a baba. És olyan finoman bánik azzal a pici testtel. Egy ilyen taijutsusból nem néztem volna ki. Akár tetszik, akár nem, belezúgtam fülig. És nem is néz ki olyan rosszul, mint ahogy hittem.~_

Az igazgató és a felesége napnyugta előtt visszatértek. A gyerekek olyanok voltak, mint az angyalok. Mindenki megköszönte a segítséget, és a pár végre hazamehetett. Lee és Sakura együtt ugráltak ágról ágra. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót se. Konoha kapuja felé tartottak, amikor Sakura megállt.

-Sakura-san, valami baj van? - Lee nem értette, szerelme miért állt meg.

-Lee-san, gyere egy kicsit közelebb. - a gyanútlan fiú eleget tett a kérésnek. Sakura egy váratlan pillanatban, a lemenő nap fényében, megcsókolta Lee-t.

Kakashi, Gai és Tsunade a kapu mögött figyelték a párt. Szemöldök-sensei alig tudta visszafogni boldogságát, míg Kakashi és a Hokage azon gondolkodtak, mégis mi üthetett a lányba, bár ők is boldogok voltak az események láttán. Lee és Sakura a falukaput, már egymás kezét fogva lépték át.

* * *

><p><strong>Következő fejezet Naruto és Sasuke küldetése lesz. Ott kiderül, hogy mit érez az Uchiha szőke barátja iránt, és az is kiderül, hogy Narutonak erre mi lesz a reakciója.<strong>


	4. Naruto és Sasuke

**Korán reggel Konoha nyugati kapujánál**

Sasuke már türelmetlenül várta "drága" barátját. Naruto szokás szerint, elaludt.

-Bocsi Sasukee! - üvöltötte Naruto amint meglátta az ideges Uchihát.

-Jajj, dobe. Gyere má!

-Oké, oké, jövök.

Pár órával később már messze jártak Konohátol. Sasuke elöl haladt a faágakon, míg Naruto szó nélkül követte.

_~Naruto, Sasuke, a küldetésetek a következő. El kell kapnotok egy S-osztályú bűnözőt. Chuunin-ok vagytok még, de ez csak azért van, mert még nem tartottuk meg a Jounint. Már az ANBU is kérdezősködött felőletek, ami azt jelenti, hogy hamarosan ti is tagjai lesztek a legelitebb ninjáknak. Na most térjünk vissza a lényegre. A célpontotokat Michiru-nak hívják, családneve ismeretlen. Különleges vérvonalképessége van, de erről nincsenek információink, ezért figyelmeztetlek titeket arra, hogy figyeljetek oda. Az a dolgotok, hogy találjátok meg, majd utána haladéktalanul végezzetek vele. Nem kell információ tőle, elég ha megölitek. Értettétek?~ _

Naruto már kezdett nagyon dühös lenni. _~Az rendben van, hogy előttem megy, bár nagyon jól tudja hogy utálom, de az hogy még hozzám se szól, na ez már felháborító. Hogy akarja a küldetést véghezvinni? Van valamilyen ötlete, és csak útközben magyarázza el? Vagy netalán tán azt akarja, hogy belelássak a fejébe? Nem értem ezt a hülyéééét!~ _Puffogott magában a szőkeség. Sasuke ügyet sem vetett barátja viselkedésére, sőt, szándékosan is más felé terelte gondolatait.

Narutónál végül elszakadt tűréshatárának a cérnája. Megállt az egyik faágon, megtámaszkodott, majd egy jó nagyot ütött bele a fába, amibe az bele is remegett. Sasuke megállt. Lassan barátja felé fordult és Sharinganjával akarta nyomatékosítani szavait.

-Dobe, ne keljen rád várnom. - pechjére, Naruto teljesen immunis a Sharinganra, mert amikor elnyerte a róka feletti uralmat, rögtön ellenszert kapott az Uchiha szemek ellen.

Sasuke látta, hogy itt a szemeinek semmi haszna, ezért visszaugrott egészen a szőke mellé. A feketehajú megragadta barátja csuklóit, majd a feje felett odaszögezte azokat a fához. Naruto értetlenül nézett, nem értette, hogy mi is történik vele pontosan. Sasuke most megcélozta azt a gyönyörű nyakat, nyalogatni, szívogatni kezdte. A szabad keze sem volt tétlen. Becsúszott a védőmellény alá, és lassan körözni kezdett a feszes hasizmokon. Naruto ekkor döbben rá, hogy az előtte álló mit akar.

-Sasuke, miért? - a szólított megállt a mozdulatban, majd szemeit leszögezte a lába alatt lévő faágra.

-Nem bírom tovább, érted? - természetesen Naruto nem értett egy kukkot sem.

-Mit nem bírsz, teme? - a ramen mániás érezte, ahogy a csuklóit szorító kéz meglazul.

-Nem bírom tovább visszafogni maga... ugh... - jött egy hatalmas gyomorszájon ütés Naruto részéről Sasukenak.

-Teme, hogy te egy mekkora barom vagy! - fogta magát a szőke és továbbment.

Sasuke még ott ült egy kicsit a fa ágán, és azon agyalt, hogy mégis miért engedett a szőke provokációjának. Kb 10 perc után hangos robbanások zavarták meg a táj békés csendjét. Az Uchiha rögtön tudta, hogy Naruto megtalálta a célszemélyt.

-Elfog bánni vele. Nem is tudom minek jöttem én is...

-ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁGH! - hallatszott egy fájdalmas kiáltás, méghozzá egy ismerős hangon.

-Usuratonkachi! - Sasuke már pattant is fel helyéről, és sietett megkeresni barátját.

5 perc rohanás után kiért egy tisztásra, majd ott meglátta Narutót térdelni a földön, a célpont pedig vele szemben állt. Kardját tartva, ami a szőke jobb vállába szúrt, és amin át állandóan áramlott a chakra. Sasuke pillanatokon belül végzett ellenfelével, Naruto addigra már egy nagyobb vértócsa közepén feküdt.

-Hey, dobe! Ébredj! Dobe. Hey... Narutoo!

-Teme, nem... vagyok süket... úgyhogy... ne üvölts. - próbálta halkítani a mellette ordibáló Uchihát.

-Dobe... Már azt hittem, hogy meghaltál, a francba is. - méltatlankodott az Uchiha.

Naruto egy jót kuncogott, majd érzete ahogy a róka chakrája gyógyítani kezdi a sebet. Viszont későn kapcsolt, hogy Sasuke milyen közel is van hozzá. Két kezével ellökte magától a feketét, de a hirtelen mozdulatnak az lett az eredménye, hogy a fájdalom szépen végigszambázott a testén.

-Hadj, teme. Ne érj hozzám. Kösz az életmentést, de most menjünk haza. - ennyi volt az Uzumaki köszönetnyilvánítása. Hátat fordított megmentőjének, és visszaindult a faluba.

Sasuke nem volt képes egy vastagabb fa tövétől távolabb menni. Leült az árnyékba és szidta magát, bár nem volt miért. Jó pár órával később ért vissza a faluba mint Naruto. A lakása ajtajában, ahogy benyitott, egy levelet talált.

_~Bulit tartunk a rostélyosnál. Ha gondolod gyere el. Hozz magaddal párt is. Én pl Hinata-chan-al leszek, te meg mondjuk Inoval, biztosan örülne neki. Sakura nem jöhet szóba, mivel összejött Lee-vel. A jelentés miatt ne fájjon a fejed, már odaadtam Tsunade-obaachan-nak, a gyors munkáért cserébe 1 teljes hetet kaptunk pihenni. Hát kezdjük úgy, hogy jól becsajozunk és hullarészegre isszuk magunkat. Mindannyian várunk rád. Naruto~ _

Az Uchiha összegyűrte a levelet, és rögtön el is dobta. _~Nem értem, Naruto hogy lehett ekkora bunkó. A küldetésen elmondtam neki, kb mit érzek iránta, erre azzal jön, hogy csajozzak be. Mindennek a tetejébe, még az orrom alá dörgöli, hogy ő Hinatával lesz. És mivan, ha az egészet elmondja a Hyuugának? Akkor asszem futhatok az életemért.~_

Már megfürödve, pizsamában feküdt az ágyában. Pár gondolat futott át még állmis agyán, mielőtt elnyomta volna az édes álom.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi fog történni a bulin? Sasuke még felfog ébredni álmából, de mégis mi fogja erre késztetni? A következő fejezetben kiderül.<strong>


	5. Buli után

Naruto és Hinata nagyon jól érezték magukat, de a többiek nem tudták mire vélni a Hyuuga lány viselkedését. Úgy csókolózott Narutóval, mintha ez számára a legtermészetesebb dolog lenne, bár mindenki jól ismerte a lányt. Naruto kereste barátját a bulin, de nem látta semerre. _~Lehet hogy el sem jött? Akkor Ino?~ _Ino ott ült magában, beleburkolózva a sarok nyújtotta árnyékba. Már éppen indult az Uzumaki srác, hogy bátorítsa a lányt, amikor Sai tűnt fel és mély beszélgetésbe keveredtek. _~Huh. Ino rendben van, de valahogy Hinata kezd egy kicsit túlságosan tapadni rám. Ez egy kicsit idegesítő... Állj! Mire gondoltam az előbb? Az egyetlen lányt, aki szívesen lenne velem, idegesítőnek neveztem? Kezdek hasonlítani Sasukéra. _- lebiggyesztette szomorúan a szemeit - _Mégis ő most mit csinálhat? Otthon van? És látta a levelemet? Jajj, ne! Nagyon gonosz dolgokat írtam bele. De ez miért érdekel engem? Mintha...~_

-Naruto-kun, jól vagy? Olyan szomorúnak tűnsz.

-Áhh... Persze hogy jól vagyok, csak egy kicsit elcsatangoltak a gondolataim... Én... Hinata-chan ülj le. Szeretnék neked mondani valamit.

A Hyuuga lány rögtön úgy tett, ahogy a szőke mondta. Érezte, ez nem lesz kellemes a számára.

-Tudod, én már régebben kedveltem valakit, és hát... - Naruto nyelt egy nagyot - Csak azért jöttem veled össze, mert gondoltam, akkor elfelejthetem azt a valakit, de nem ment. Nem bírom tovább... - ekkor jutottak eszébe Sasuke szavai - Még mindig kedvelem, és sajnálom, hogy csalódást kell okoznom. Sajnálom, de azt hiszem itt vége mindennek. Légy nagyon boldog egy másik srác oldalán, egy olyanén, aki nem fog téged bántani, úgy mint én. Remélem lesz olyan szerencséd, és rátalálsz az igazi szerelemre. Bocsáss meg. - Naruto ezzel megfordult és kiszaladt az ajtón.

* * *

><p>Kopogtattak Sasuke ajtaján úgy hajnali 2-3 óra körül. Szegény srácnak fel kellett kelnie, de gondolatban párszáz kínzótechnikával büntette azt, aki kizörgette.<p>

-Sasuke nyisd ki az ajtót. Beszélni akarunk veled. - Naruto türelmetlenül kiabált az ajtó előtt.

_~Akarunk? Csak nem...~_

-Hinata van veled? - Sasuke rögtön a lényegre tért.

-Igen, ő. Nyisd ki.

Nyílt is az ajtó, Sasuke pedig beljebb engedte a párt. Először Hinata dühös tekintetét kellett kibírnia, de Narutóét már alig volt képes.

-Azért jöttünk, hogy beszéljünk veled. - Hinata hangja rettentően szigorú volt - Mond csak, igaz az, hogy a küldetésetek alatt, csókolgattad Naruto-kun nyakát?

Sasuke fel sem nézett, csak egy alig látható bólintással jelezte, az állítás igaz.

-Na és ezt azért tetted, mert szereted Naruto-kun-t?

Itt a vallatott személy habozott válaszolni, de végül is kiderült a kis titka, így már nincs mit veszítenie.

-Igen, ez így igaz. Szeretem Narutót, akár mennyire nem tetszik ez nektek.

-Aham, értem. - Naruto is belekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe.

Sasuke végre felemelte a fejét, de látta, hogy Naruto az Árnyékklón technikára készül. _~Szóval a kedvenc technikáddal büntetsz meg engem? Értem, ez így rendben is van. Ha a te kezedtől szenvedem a sérüléseket, az nem fáj olyan nagyon.~ _A feketehajú lehajtotta a fejét, összeszorította a szemei és várta a büntetését. Egy nagy pukkanás... de semmi fájdalom. Ekkor két kezet érzett, ahogy az arcát simogatják, majd azt érezte, hogy felemelik a fejét. Lassan merte csak kinyitni a szemeit, ám amikor megtette, azt vette észre hogy Naruto arca csak centikre van az övétől, és a távolság egyre csökken._ ~Mégis mit csinál? Miért jön ilyen közel? A küldetésen ellökött magától, most meg...~ _Sasuke nem gondolhatta végig amit akart, mert Naruto ajkai rátapadtak az övéire. _~Mink most... csókolózunk?~ _Sasuket villámcsapásként érte a felismerés. Pár perc után szétváltak, és Naruto elkezdett beszélni.

-Tudod, én már kedveltelek Genin korunk óta, csak nem mertem megmondani. Akkor még állandóan vitatkoztunk, meg az ment hogy "Gyűlöllek, utállak", de attól még nagyon is kedveltelek. Amikor elhagytad a falut, úgy éreztem elárultál. Egyszerűen azon voltam, hogy elfelejtsem az érzéseket, amik hozzád fűznek. Utánad járkáltam állandóan, abban a tudatban, hogy ezt csakis Sakura-chan-ért teszem, de végül is most jobban belegondolva, ezt inkább magamért tettem mintsem érte. Hinatával is csak azért jöttem össze, hogy végre ne kelljen másra figyelnem, de ott az erdőben amikor megmentettél, visszajött minden érzésem amit irántad tápláltam. Nem voltam képes megtartani ezt a súlyt, és egyszerűen összeroppantam alatta. Hidd el nekem, a Negyedik Ninja Háborút könnyebben viseltem el, mint ezt az érzelemhullámot. Sajnálom, hogy megütöttelek az erdőben, csak egyszerűen féltem...

-Te tényleg egy usuratonkachi vagy. Annyit beszélsz, hogy az már fárasztó. - mondata befejeztével visszacsókolta szerelmét, ezzel is elősegítve azt, hogy még véletlenül se szólaljon meg. Ismét véget ért a csók, majd Sasuke körülnézett - Az a Hinata az egyik klónod volt, ugye? Tudhattam volna, hogy a legkedvesebb technikáddal fogsz megszívatni...

-Te meg tényleg egy teme vagy. Az én drága teme-m. Elég is volt a beszélgetésből. - Naruto és Sasuke már a hálószoba felé vették az irányt.

Az éjjel hátralevő részében azon voltak, hogy kihozzák a másikból a legtöbbet. Hol hangosabb, hol halkabb nyögések töltötték be a szobát, és az egész Uchiha házat.

* * *

><p><strong>Szép volna, ha ez lenne a vége? Igen, az lenne, de még rengeteg baj zúdul a pár nyakába. Hogy melyik lesz az első? A következő fejezetben kiderül.<strong>


	6. Neji dühe

Naruto ébredt fel elsőként. Sasuke nyugodt arca volt az első, amit megpillantott. _~Olyan édes amikor alszik. Hehe...~ _A szőke óvatosan kimászott az ágyból, ekkor döbbent rá, hogy az éjjel történtek óta nem fürdött. Rögtön a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt, és megtöltötte a kádat jó meleg vízzel. A vízcsobogásra a házigazda is felébredt. _~Hol van Naruto? Minta vizet hallanák folyni valaho__nnan__...~_

-Ah! Felébredtél? Pont jókor, mert nem lett volna szívem felébreszteni téged. - hatalmas vigyorral jelezte boldogságát ramen-mániásunk.

Sasuke próbált felülni, ám a hirtelen belenyilalló fájdalom visszarántotta az ágyba.

-Ugh...! Mi a frász? Miért fáj a testem? És miért nem birok felkelni? - némi csend, majd ekkor villan be az Uchihának a este folyamán történt események képei - Atya ég! Mink az este...?

-Ja. Pont azt, de most gyere szépen. - majd Naruto fogta és a karjaiba emelte barátját - Szépen lefürdünk.

-H-hé! Várj! - de nem volt elég ereje a tiltakozásra, így Sasuke belenyugodott, hogy most az egyszer Narutóra van utalva.

* * *

><p>1-2 izgalmas óra után:<p>

-Azta, de fáj a fejem. Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen gyorsan visszatér az erőd. Miért ütöttél ekkorát?

-Dobe, legközelebb ha azt mondom hogy 'Állj le!', akkor szépen leállsz. Érted?

-Ja, csakhogy egyedül nem lettél volna képes kimosni az egészet, amit benned hagytam... Áúúú! A francba is, ne ütögesd a fejemet.

Csengettek Sasuke ajtaján.

-Ki lehet az ilyenkor? - Narutó felé fordul - Te meg menj felöltözni. Siess!

-Oké, oké. Vettem az adást, főnök! - ezzel a szőke hajkorona eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

Ismét megszólalt a csengő.

-Jól van már. Jövök, jövök! - némi motoszkálás, és nyílt is az ajtó - Neji? Kiba? Mit kerestek itt?

-Mond csak, Sasuke. Nem láttad véletlenül Narutót? - Neji nagyon mérges volt.

-Öööm... Nem. Még nem. Miért? Mit csinált az a hülye már megint?

-Háát...

-Kiba, hallgass. -Neji csendre intette a kutyás srácot, majd ismét a kérdezett személy felé fordult - Nos, csak szerettük volna értesíteni őt arról, hogy Tsunade-sama hívatta őt, egy új küldetés miatt. Otthon nem találtuk, így gondoltuk, hogy az este hozzád jött.

-Oh! Nem, nálam nem volt. Akkor ennyi lenne?

-Igen, csak ezért jöttünk. Akkor további jó pihenést kívánok. - majd a két srác hátat fordított és elment.

Sasuke becsukta az ajtót, majd a hálószoba felé vette az irányt.

-Narutooo! Már megint mit csináltál? - már villant is a Sharingan.

-E-e-esküszöm, hogy semmit. - mentegetőzött a halálra ítélt.

-Na ne mond. Neji hasonlít rám, nem nagyon szereti kitálalni az érzéseit mások előtt, de most határozottan dühös volt.

-Eeeeh? Hogy Neji dühös? Ajjaj, akkor nyakig ülök a... - de már meg is bánta a szőke, hogy hangosan gondolkodott.

-Szóval mégis csináltál valamit. Haljam, még mielőtt ennél is mérgesebb leszek!

-Oké. Rendben van. Ülj le. - Sasuke engedelmeskedett - Nos, mint tudod azt te is, Hinata-chan a Hyuugák főcsaládjába tartozik, sőt ő az örökös. Neji a mellékcsaládhoz tartozik, és neki az a dolga, hogy vigyázzon az örökösre. Na mint azt te is tudod, nemrég még jártam Hinatával, de az este, a bulin szakítottam vele, és most Neji nagyon dühös rám. Mivel Hinatát megbántottam, most az ő feladata, hogy megbüntessen engem. Nem nagyon szeretnék most a Hyuugák szeme elé kerülni.

-Értem. Szóval most tényleg nagy a baj. Sőt, még arra is rájöhetnek, hogy mink most éppen együtt vagyunk. Ez nagy probléma lehet még.

-Héé! Te a kapcsolatunkat problémának nevezed? Gonosz vagy, Uchiha! Auu...!

-Fogd be a szád. Most gondolkodni kellene valami jó tervről. Lehetőleg el kell érnünk, hogy ne derüljön ki a titkunk, de azért életben is kell hogy maradj.

-Nem vagy vicces, ugye tudod? - szenvedett a fejsérülésével Naruto.

-Ezt most nem viccnek szántam. De mit is csinálhatnánk? Ha Hinata összejönne valaki mással...

-Várj! Azt mondtad, hogy valaki mással?

-Igen. Miért? Te tudsz valakit? - kérdőn nézett Sasuke barátjára.

-Jaja. Mondjuk Kiba annak nagyon örülne, ha Hinata észrevenné őt. Már elég régóta beszél nekem egy lányról, bár mindig azt gondolta, hogy nem tudom kiről beszél. Hát ha a beszédéből nem is lehetne kiolvasni, de a tekintete mindent elárul.

-Ohoho. Ez még jól fog jönni. Akkor valahogy találkoznunk kellene Kibával, de úgy, hogy Neji még véletlenül se jöjjön rá. - némi csend után - Elhívom ide. Itt nyugodtan tudunk beszélgetni, és még meglepetések sem érhetnek minket.

-Jó ötlet. De akkor neked kell idehívnod, nem? Én nem mehetek ki innen.

-Igazad van. Na akkor megyek is. Majd becsöngetek, majd kinyitom az ajtót, hogy tudd én vagyok, oké?

-Naná. Légyszi, siess. Minél előbb túl akarok lenni ezen.

-Sietek, de nem kellene aggódnunk, ha egy hülye Dobe előre gondolkodott volna.

-Teme, most ne szívass, hanem menj.

-Jól van na. Látom nincs most jó kedved. Akkor majd jövök is.

* * *

><p>Eltelt fél óra, majd egy egész, végül két óra után csengettek az ajtón, és némi várakozás után az Uchiha lépett be az oldalán Kiba Akamaruval.<p>

-Na végre! - ugrált örömében Naruto.

-Dobe, csendesebben. Azt akarod, hogy a fél falu idecsődüljön?

-Opsz, bocsi. - Naruto most Kiba felé fordult - Gyere beljebb.

-Hogy kerülsz ide, Naruto? Nem úgy volt, hogy te valahol máshol vagy?

-Nyugi Kiba. Naruto csak nemrég az érkezésetek után jött el hozzám, hogy bújtassam el, mert üldözik őt. Amikor rákérdeztem, hogy kik, akkor mondta meg, hogy te és Neji. Sejtettem, hogy valami Hinatával kapcsolatos dologról van szó. Na de a lényegre térve, azt szeretném megkérdezni tőled, hogy szeretnél-e összejönni a Hyuuga lánnyal?

Kiba csak pislogott nagyokat. Egyszer Narutóra nézett, egyszer Sasukera, de az arckifejezésekből csak azt tudta leszűrni, hogy ezek ketten nem viccelnek.

-P-persze hogy akarok. Mit kell tennem?

-Szuper, akkor ezek lennének a tervek... - Sasuke elkezte felvázolni a terveit. Némi suttogás után, mind a hárman mosolyogva néztek egymásra.

-Akkor kezdhetjük? - Naruto már türelmetlenül ült a seggén.

-Hajrá! De...

-Mivan már megint, Kiba? - Naruto kezdett mérges lenni.

-Nem tudom mennyire fog ez sikerülni. Sejtem, hogy nem tudsz róla Hinata milyen állapotban van azóta, amióta otthagytad a bulin.

-Öööö... Nem, nem tudom. Miért? Annyira rossz?

-Hinata egyfolytában sír és téged szólongat. Nem akarja elhinni, hogy elhagytad őt.

-Atya ég. Tényleg ennyire rosszul viseli ezt? Tudod... - Naruto most a fejét vakarta - Te biztosan jobb lennél a számára, mivel te őt tiszta szívedből szereted, nem mint én. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tik ketten egymással boldogabbak lesztek, mint mi voltunk. Hidd el.

-Naruto... - Sasuke szóhoz sem jutott. Nem hitte volna szerelméről, hogy ilyesmit is tud mondani a sok ostobasága mellett - Nos, akkor ahogy megbeszéltük. Holnap reggel ugyanitt.

-Én ugye itt maradhatok nálad? Félek, hogy rám talál valamelyik Hyuuga még a terv befejezése előtt.

-Persze, Dobe. Maradhatsz.

-Akkor én mentem is. Sziasztok. - és Kiba drága kutyusával együtt kiment az Uchiha ház ajtaján.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi lehet az a terv? És vajon sikerül? A következőfejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	7. A Hanabi fesztivál

**Másnap reggel az Uchiha ház nappalijában**

-Senki se követett? - nézett Sasuke Kibára, közben egy bögre teát nyújtott át a ziháló srácnak.

-Huh, huh. - Kiba nyelt egyet - Nem, senki. Gondolom, még Neji sem jött rá a kis tervünkre.

-Jobb is lesz ha nem jön rá. Narutoo! Kész vagy már? - üvöltözött a házigazda a hálószoba felé.

-Kéész! - tüskés haj bukkant fel az ajtónál - Megvan a levél. Nos akkor, csak el kell küldenem.

-Hülye vagy, Dobe. Eddig sem volt szabad kimenned, és éppen most akarsz? Elment az eszed?

-Ja, tényleg. Bocsesz.

-Jólvan, majd én elviszem neki személyesen. - vállalkozott Sasuke.

-Oké. Akkor minden a tervek szerint megy. Megyek készülődni. Majd szóljatok, ha megérkezett a célszemélyhez a levelünk. - ezzel Kiba be is fejezte a társalgást.

-Na jó. Most én is elmegyek. Lehetőleg ne csapj nagy zajt, és ki ne menj a házból. Továbbá, ha valaki csengetne, ki ne merd nyitni az ajtót. Megértetted?

-Meg, meg. Majd találkozunk.

-Igen.

Sasuke kiment, ezzel Narutót magára hagyva. Szegény srác, azon agyalt, hogy tervük sikeres lesz-e._ ~Sasuke, remélem mindent alaposan átgondoltál. Nem akarlak elveszíteni.~ _

Pár órával később visszaért a házigazda.

-Naruto, a levél kézbesítve. Kibának is szóltam. Most már csak rajtuk múlik, hogy sikerül-e.

-Nagyon remélem, hogy összejönnek.

-Jajj, Dobe. Ne legyél már ennyire feszült. Nincs miért aggódni. Csak bízd Kibára a továbbiakat. Mond csak, figyelemelterelésnek, nem akarnál egy kicsit szórakozni velem? - Sasuke próbálta elterelni párja gondolatait, sikertelenül.

-Teme, most nem. Inkább megpróbálok valami új tervel előállni, ha véletlenül a tied befuccsolna. - Naruto csak szomorúan nézte a fapadló mintázatát, és szemmel láthatóan nagyon törte a fejét.

_~Ez így nem lesz jó. Naruto halálra fogja aggódni magát a nap végére. Valahogy segítenem kell neki. Áhh... Megvan...~_

-Naruto kérlek, nézz rám. - _~Sharingan~_ - Bocsáss meg, de ezt a te érdekedben teszem.

Narutót teljesen kiütötte Sasuke Sharinganja. A szőke srác több mint a fél délutánt átaludta.

A terv nem hangzik bonyolultnak, de annál nehezebb végrehajtani. Naruto és Sasuke az egy hetes pihenőjüket pont arra az időre kapták, amikor egész Konoha ünnepel. A Hana-bi fesztivált éppen most rendezik a kicsi faluban. Sasuke terve egyszerűen abból áll, hogy Kiba a fesztivál alatt szerezze meg Hinata szívét.

* * *

><p><strong>A fesztivál előtt, a Hyuuga házban<strong>

-Hogy mi? Naruto elhívta Hinatát a fesztiválra? - Hiashi most lánya felé fordult - El akarsz menni?

-Igen, édesapám. Meg akarom tudni, hogy miért szakított velem Naruto-kun.

-Rendben van. Neji, te elfogod kísérni a lányomat.

-Ige... - de Kiba szavába vágott.

-Hiashi-sama, Naruto engem kért meg, hogy elkísérjem Hinata-san-t. Kérem engedje meg nekem.

-Ööm... Persze. Akkor menjetek.

=Igen. - válaszolt egyszerre Kiba és Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>A fesztiválon, a tüzijáték előtt<strong>

-Hinata, egy kis vattacukrot? Vagy valami mást?

-Kiba-kun, hol van Naruto-kun?

-Azt akarta, hogy én kísérjelek el téged a fesztiválra.

-Huh? De nem azt mondtad, hogy...

-De, azt mondtam, csakhogy hazudtam. - a lány arca teljesen elsápadt - Hinata, nem tudom, hogy mennyire erősek azok az érzések, amik téged Narutóhoz fűznek, de kérlek, próbáld meg elszakítani őket. Én... Én... Szerelmes vagyok beléd, Hinata - és abban a pillanatban feltobbant az első rakéta.

Hinata arca fehérből vörösbe váltott, majd azt vette észre, hogy Kiba egyre közelebb kerül az ajkaihoz. Felrobbant még egy rakéta ami megvilágította a párt, pont ahogy csókolóznak. Minden ott lévő szerelmes pár igazán szívmelengetőnek találta azt a kettőt. Végre elváltak az ajkak, majd Kiba kicsit pirultan feltett egy kérdést.

-Hazakísérhetlek?

-Persze, Kiba-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Másnap reggel Sasuke nappalijában<strong>

-Na hogy ment? - Sasuke tűkön ülve várta a választ.

Naruto teljesen maga alatt volt. Nem is mert felnézni az asztalnál ülőkre.

-Nos... Tiszta sikeer! Hinata összejött velem.

-Tényleg? - Naruto majdnem kiugrott a bőréből - Hallod ezt, Sasuke?

Naruto annyira boldog volt, hogy megfeledkezett arról, hogy más is tartózkodik a szobában. Örömében megcsókolta Sasuket, de olyan hévvel, hogy az Uchiha majdnem megfulladt.

-Ööm... Akkor most tik tényleg együtt vagytok? - nézett kérdőn Kiba.

-Usuratonkachi, most meghaaaaalsz!

-Vááááá!

* * *

><p><strong>A végére mégis csak kiderült az a kis titok, de mivel Kiba nagyon hálás ennek a kettőnek, nem árulta el senkinek. De még lesz egy küldetés a Sasuke és Naruto számára. Hogy mi lesz az? A következő fejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	8. Lehull a lepel

-Obaa-chaan! Hol vagy?

-Naruto, több tiszteletet mutass a Hokage felé. Te hülyébb vagy mint gondoltam.

-Hogy mivan? - dühöngött a szőke.

-Naruto? Sasuke? Mit kerestek itt? - Kakashi lépett be az ajtón.

-Kakashi-sensei, nem tudja véletlenül, hogy hol lehet Tsunade-sama?

-Asszem elment inni, mert nagyon elege lett a munkából.

-Aham, értem. Naruto, gyere! Megkeressük.

-Okés. Viszlát Sensei.

_~Ezek ketten tényleg együtt vannak. Hehe, és még azt gondolták, hogy előlem elbírják titkolni. Pech srácok, de nem kell aggódni, nem mondom meg senkinek.~_

Két shinobi égre-földre keresik a Hokaget, majd egy italozóban végre rá is találnak, már majdnem hullarészegen vedelte a sake-t.

-Obaa-chan, végre megvagy. Shizune-san, örvendek. - Naruto a szokásos modorával köszönt.

-Tsunade-sama, kérem, megmondaná, hogy mi lesz a küldetésem ezzel a Dobe-val?

-Teme, ne hívj mád Dobe-nak, a rohadt életbe.

-Figyeljetek mind a ketten. Nagyon fontos feladatot bízok rátok. Nos az lesz a dolgotok, hogy megkeressetek egy konohai szökött ninját és haladéktalanul ki kell végeznetek őt. Kiba és Hinata már kórházban fekszenek, mert ez a rohadék megtámadta őket. Semmi komoly bajuk nem esett, de akkor is megsérültek. -Tsunade, asszisztense felé fordult - Shizune, a tekercset. - most visszafordult a fiúk felé - Értettétek?

=Igen! - egyhangú válasz kíséretében, a tekercset szorongatva kimentek az italozóból.

-Hogy Hinatát bántotta valaki? Ez megbocsájthatatlan! - dühöngött a szőke.

-Nyughass már, Naruto. Na akkor 10 perc múlva a nagykapunál, rendben?

-Okéska.

* * *

><p><strong>15 percel később<strong>

-Dobe, már megint késtél! - Sasuke alig bírta visszafogni dühkitörését.

-Bocsi, csak elmentem még Ichirakuhoz, jól bezabálni, mielőtt elmennénk.

-Jól van, de most már induljunk. _~Ha vele kell küldetésre mennem, abból csak baj lehet.~_

Néhány óra faágakon való ugrálás után, Sasuke egy ismeretlen chakrát érzékelt a közeli tisztás felől.

-Naruto, szétválunk. - parancsba adta a fekete.

Az Uzumaki srác, csodával határosan, szó nélkül követte az utasítást. _~Küldetésen élesben tényleg nem totojázik annyit. Ez az én usuratonkachim.~ _Pár perc csend, majd egy robbanás. Sasuke elsőből tudta, hogy Naruto csap ekkora zajt. Néhány méter megtétele után, Sasuke azt látta, hogy az ellenségük Narutot a levegőben tartja a torkánál fogva.

-Ereszd őt el! Most! - üvöltötte a fekete.

-Ah! Hát végre felbukkantál, Uchiha Sasuke. Elengedem őt, de cserébe velem jössz.

-Mégis hova vinnél?

-Egy helyre, ahol kiszedhetem belőled a Sharingant. Tudom, hogy ezért a szőkeségért bármit megtennél, még abból a kutyás kölyökből szedtem ki az infót. Ha engem kérdezel, elég rossz az ízlésed. Ez a taknyos nagyon gyenge.

-Ne pofázz, hanem tedd őt le. Veled megyek, csak tedd le Narutót.

-Oh? Semmi ellenkezés? Jobb lenne szerintem magammal vinnem őt, hátha próbálkoznál valamivel.

-Nem kell aggódnod. Nem teszek semmit.

Még folyt a bájcsevej, Narutoban a Kyuubi egyre jobban mozgolódni kezdett. Szemmel látható változás nem ment végbe, de a chakranövekedés eléggé nyilvánvaló volt.

-Tudod mit, Uchiha fiú. Inkább megöllek, és őt viszem magammal. Ohoho, micsoda erő. - Naruto a földre esett, a szökött ninja pedig Sasuke háta mögött termett - Viszlát, Sasuke.

Vér festette be a szökött ninját és Sasuket. Naruto vére. Ramen mániásunk pont beleállt a támadásba, amivel elég mély sebet kapott. Sasuke végre felébredt a mozdulatlanságból, és egy pillanat alatt kivégezte ellenfelét.

-Naruto? Oy, Naruto! Ébredj! Ezt már másodszor csináltad meg. Már másodszor fekszel egy vértócsa kellős közepén. Ébredj, te hülye! Ébredj fel...

-Nem-vagyok-hülye. Értetted, teme?

-Na-naruto? Megvárattál, dobe.

-Mivan? Áuu! Ez fáj! És ne hívj dobe-nak. Hányszor kell még elmondanom?

-De ha az vagy, nem tehetek róla - pár pillanat hallgatás után - Mi a baj, Naruto?

-A Kyuubi abbahagyta a seb gyógyítását. Még mindig vérzik. Ágh! Francba, ez rohadtul fáj!

-Viselkedj már férfiként. Gyere, hazaviszlek. - mosolyodott el Sasuke.

-Ne! Áuu! Nem hallottad az előbb, amit mondtam? Ez fá-j...

-Oy, Naruto? Oy, mivan? Naruto! _~A sebe mélyebb mint hittem. Elájult a fájdalomtól? Gyorsan kórházba kell vinnem.~_

* * *

><p><strong>A kórházi szobában<strong>

-Naruto kelj már fel. Meddig szándékozol még aludni? Azt akarom, hogy megcsókolj, te dobe.

-Ahogy akarod, teme. - Naruto gyengéden magához húzta szerelmét, enyhe csókot adva a puha, meglepett ajkakra - Sasuke, mennyit aludtam?

-Egy hetet. Nem gondoltam, hogy így kiüt az a sérülés.

-Hehe. A róka úgy tűnik meggondolta magát. Nem tudom mi történt, egyszerűen abbahagyta a gyógyításomat. Majd elfogok beszélgetni vele.

-Most már minden rendben lesz. Ja, még el nem felejtem. Tsunade-sama-nak leadtam a jelentést, továbbá kaptunk egy hét pihenőt, mivel amit kaptunk egy hetet, nem bírtuk kihasználni.

-Juhé! Dejó! És mikor mehetek haza?

-Majd, de előtte gyógyulj meg teljesen. Tudod, eléggé megijesztettél.

-Bocsika. - Naruto ismét magához húzta Sasukét egy csókért, de arra nem számított, hogy Sakura fog belépni az ajtón. Még Kiba és Hinata is eljött látogatóba, de nemvárt események fogadták a lányokat(Kibát már nem érte váratlanul a látvány).

-T-ti meg m-mit műveltek? - Sakura arcáról tisztán lelehetett olvasni, hogy meglett lepve, Hinata pedig szó szerint kidőlt.

-Sakura-chan, megmagyarázom...

-Kyaaa! Tik jártok, ugye? Dejó! Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy Naruto fog engem legyőzni, de azért egy kicsit örülök ennek. - Sakura odalépett az ágyhoz - Na gyere, megvizsgállak.

5 perccel később Naruto már ruhában állt az ajtóban.

-Semmi bajod, hazamehetsz. És vigyázz Sasuke-kun-ra. Sasuke-kun, te is vigyázz Narutora, nehogy megint itt kössetek ki.

=Oké, értettük.

A fiúk olyan gyorsan oldottak kereket, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett. Fél óra múlva, az Uchiha ház nappalijában ültek a szerelmesek, teát szürcsölve.

-Mond csak, téged nem zavar, hogy rájöttek a kis titkunkra?

-Hm? Nem. Miért? Téged zavar?

-Ah, dehogy. Jobb is így, legalább nem kel tovább titkolnunk. Valamiért most felszabadultabbnak érzem magamat. Olyan jó, hogy most már akár az utcán is megfoghatom a kezedet. Oh, a francba. Elfelejtettem elmenni Ichirakuhoz ramenezni. Majd menjünk el mind a ketten, oké?

-Dobe, te ittál valamit, vagy alapból vagy ennyire zokni. Nem veszed észre, hogy sokat dumálsz? A francba már! Kérvényt nyújtsak be neked? Gyere már a hálóba, usuratonkachi.

-H-hey! Mi ez ilyen hirtelen?

-Már több mint egy hete csináltuk, és egyszóval: hiányoztál. Ne keljen még egyszer mondanom.

-Már ott is vagyok!

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. A titkuk a végére mégis csak kiderült. De nem baj, mivel így boldogabban éltek tovább.<strong>


End file.
